Bella's new life
by I-Love-PAD.FOOT-Way-MORE
Summary: Bella was found by a new coven taken in when she was pregnant after Edward left and had his 2 kids and now 7 years later they meet up again.
1. Chapter 1

Introductions

Debbie( 25 years old)

Neil(26 years old) Debbie's husband, and the leader of the coven

Izadora(17 years old)

Chris(19 years old) and Izdora's mate

Luka(18 years old)

Zack(20 years old) and Luka's mate

Lintia(16 years old)

Cory(19 years old) and Lintia's mate

Keily(7 years old) and Bella's daughter

Jonny(7 years old) and Bella's son

Lillian(4 months old) and Bella's other daughter

Bella(19 years old) and every one knows who bella is.

This story takes place 7 years after Edward leaves Bella, and Bella was found when she was

pregnant right after Edward leaves and the coven took her in and changed there last name to swan.

I WILL ONLY WRITE THE STORY IF ANY ONE WOULD READ IT SO TELL ME IF U WANT ME TO

CONTINUE IT...


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CARECTERS( I DIDN'T SPELL THAT RIGHT) I ONLY OWN NEW PEOPLE THAT R ON HERE.

--

Chap 1

Bella was walking into her room when the door suddenly shut on her and Izadora was there with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ok Dora what do u want now". I asked in a scared voice

"Oh Bella honey it's ok i'm just here to tell u we r having company comming over and no i'm not telling who it is".

"Fine what ever i'm just tired wake me up whenthey get here".

"Okey Dokey".

And I was out in dream land right when my head hit the pillow but that's what you get when you have 3 kids to tend to.

1 HOUR LATER

"Sleepy head wakey wakey". Said Luka

"mmmm noooo I don't want to die".

Luka started giggling

"Come on hun it's time to wake up". she shook her and she got up and brushed her teeth and came back and saw Luka looking at

her funny.

"What". I asked

"Are you okay you still look tired".

"Cause I am having 3 kids is tireing".

"Well there down stairs soo hurry up ok".

"Ok".

She walked down the stairs and came face to face with the cullens

right as she was about to say something the twins appeared at the door.

"MOMMY MOMMY we just saw someone climb through Lillys window come quick".

And I ran up stairs opend the door and saw some one I never wanted to see in my life ever again.

--

Sorry I am kinda half asleep wile writting this and I am not sure if it's good if you could I would love some pointers or just ideas on how to fix it

again sorry if it sux.

--Harlie


	3. Chapter 3

_**--Sorry for such short chapters but i'm packing wile writting 'cause i'm going back home to Maine 'cause i'm done visiting Rhode Island**_

_**and when I get home in two days or before that is when you will get the next chapter hope fully...**_

_** --**_

**--ON THE LAST CHAPTER--**

_--"MOMMY MOMMY we just saw someone climb through Lillys window come quick"._

_And I ran up stairs opend the door and saw some one I never wanted to see in my life ever again._

**--NOW ON THIS CHAPTER--**

"Victoria get away from lilly now please".

"Nah I like her of coarse you of all people should know I can touch her if I wanna she's my neice".

The Cullens all gasped.

"Step away from her now or else".

"Or else what ya gonna throw ur shoe at me oh i'm soooo scared".

All the sudden Bella had Victoria against the wall and Bella's eyes became black.

Victorias like "Fine ok i'm sorry i'll leave I promise but I only came to warn ya that my brotha is comming soon so ya better watch out toodles".

With that she jumped out the window.

Bella ran to Lilly and picked hr up.

"Oh Lady bug did the bad woman hurt you".

"Bella what did she mean when she said she was her aunt". Asked Carlisle

"And how do you have a baby when your clearly a vampire". Said Rosalie

"Half i'm half vampire and i'm able to conceive a child because i'm still half human and she meant what she said she's lilly's aunt".

"But how".Said Esme

"Well if ya must know I was raped by her brother Jordan".

Rosalie gasped even Rosalie wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

Then Lilly started to cry.

"Well I must go make Lilly her bottle now please exuse me, Keily Jonny lets go i'm making breakfast for you and a bottle for Lilly".

"Comming". Said the twins

_**--**_

_**Sorry for the sucky chapter I will update hopefully before Monday..**_

_**--With lots of love...Harlie**_


End file.
